Phoenix Drop High
by AxelleNobody
Summary: Highschool AU of Aphmau's roleplay series Minecraft Diaries At the moment it is written from multiple perspectives and how the new Girl Aphmau transferred to Phoenix high (All characters owned by Aphmau but I made them into Highschool students/teachers.) Chapters may take a while due to all the research needed for the characters and accuracy of personality.
1. Prologue

It was the beginning of the new school year at Phoenix Drop High. It was a school for those who have the potential to be Lords of their own village, Guards, Magicks users, Witches and those who want to learn about their world through education rather then adventure. A loud sigh escaped the mouth of a redheaded student. "Lady Irene save me from this boring class." Laurance looked around the classroom and stared at the some the new students. A girl with Pink hair and fake cat ears named Kawaii-chan who just transferred from her homeschooling at a cafe, a redheaded girl named Lucinda, a witch in training sat next to her giggling over pictures of cute animals. Both were Magicks users . Abit father away from the girls were two boys both studying to be guards though rumor has it Garroth is the son of a lord and Dante being in his third year just started training to be a guard. The rest of the class where the same group of students Laurance met when he transferred from Matelli High a few years back. Though this year his step sister Cadenzia wasn't in his class to bother him and show embarrassing pictures of him to the girls he was interested in.

The door to the classroom slammed open and Mr Shamen other wise known as lord of chickens as many of the students called him due to his obsession of Chickens entered the room. He laughed quietly to himself as Mr Shamen pulled out many chicken themed items from his bag including pencils, pens, a notebook and a folder with "I heart chickens" on the cover. In a loud booming voice the teacher spoke "Mr Laurance how many times have I told you dyed hair is not allowed in my classroom!?"

Lawrance stood up in anger "What about Her?" He points to Kawaii-chan, "Her hair is pink and she has cat ears on for Irene's sake. Why don't you yell at her?"

Mr Shamen raised an eyebrow and looked over to the pink haired girl. "Oh her, She informed me that is it part of her culture and I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable being forced to abandon her culture." Laurance rolled his eyes and sat back down glaring daggers to his teacher. The door opened once more and everyone's head turns to look who entered. Laurance felt his heart stop as he looked to the new girl. She was small but in a cute way, she had waist long dark hair and brown eyes. Her outfit had various shade of purple incorporated as well as a pair of lavender shorts on. The girl looked around shyly and walked over to Mr Shamen and handed him a note. "Alright class it seems we have a new transfer student. This is Aphmoo-" the girl blushed and whispered to the teacher. "My mistake Aphmau is her name. She had just transferred from outside of Ru'an and is of need of a guide around the school." All the boys raised their hands in eagerness including Laurance and Dante. With a sigh Mr Shamen looked toward Laurance, "Laurance, since you are on the student council you can give the tour after class." the teacher turned to Aphmau. "You can go sit over there next to Lucinda, Donna and Kawaii-chan. Laurance smiled to himself and watched the girl sit next to the other girls. He could feel the cold stares from the other boys in the class.

"This is gonna be a interesting year I can feel it." The bell ran loudly and class begin. Though he didn't pay any attention to the lesson and just wrote in his notebook poems that came to mind as he thought about the new girl.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tour

The hours flew by quickly. The redheaded boy was staring out the window daydreaming and wondering about the new girl. He tried to look at her during class but Zoey the Teaching assistant from the Yggdrasil Forest kept glaring at him and acting like some kind of protector. But she was a barrier Magicks user so protection was like a second nature to her like how being a guard was to him when he practiced Kendo and sword fighting. He use to have a crush on Zoey till he learned she was an elf and was over 900 years old. She wore her hair over her ears to hide her race. Unfortunately Elf's and Witches were treated harshly by most humans and Magicks users. The bell rang and he took the opportunity to walk over to the ladies. "Hello m'ladys, How are you this fair day." He smiled softly as he saw Aphmau blush but his smile faded as Donna and Lucinda rolled their eyes and Kawaii-chan giggled while bouncing up and down in her chair with a pocky stick in her mouth.

"Hello to you to Laurance, Its interesting seeing you act like a gentlemen instead of having your foot in your mouth." The Witch smirked at him waiting for a response.

"Lucinda-Chan be nice to Laurance-Kun he is trying his best. Especially after you rejected him so meanly last year."

Laurance felt his whole face go red as he heard high pitch giggling from Aphmau. He was use to others teasing him but he didn't want the new girl seeing him embarrassed. "Kawaii-chan be nice, you to Lucinda. To answer your question Laurance, I am doing ok. I was scared coming to a new school but I can see that you all are interesting characters. Her brown eyes stared into his and a shadow flashed on her face. "Excuse me." Aphmau stood up and left the classroom. A light brown haired girl sat in the seat Aphmau was just occupying.

"Good job guys, you scared her off. I told you she would get overwhelmed"

"Donna-Sempai shush it, you were the one that brought up boys before Laurance-Kun showed up. Nya!" Laurance could have sworn her cat ear moved for a second but shook it off as his imagination laying tricks on him. "Laurance-Kun you should go catch up to her before she gets lost nya~"

The redheaded eyes grew wide in realization that Aphmau could get lost. "Crap.." He rushed out the door not hearing what the other girls had to say. A few minutes later he made it outside and saw the raven haired girl siting on a rock, looking at an amulet. Laurance walked close to her slowly hoping not to scare her. As he got closer he heard soft sniffling and soft whispering.

"This school is amazing its only my first day and so many people want to talk to me. I wish you were still here Aceton I think you would love it here.. Things won't be the same with out your smile." She sighed softly "Get a grip Aphmau, they will think your crazy for talking to yourself and to this amulet."

A snap of a twig snapped her out of her trance, she turned quickly to see bright green eyes staring at her. She could feel her face burn in embarrassment. "Laurance you scared me. What are you doing here?"

A small smile appeared on his lips, "I'm sorry its just ever so rare to stay away from a maiden as beautiful as yourself. I rushed after you when you left. I didn't want you to get lost." He moved to sit next to Aphmau and brushed her hair out of her face. "I am sorry that I intruded on a private moment however. I had no intention to eavesdrop."

Aphmau rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him softy "Are you always a smooth talker with girls or something?" Laurance opened his mouth to say something but a football came in contact with the back of his head. Knocking him to the ground unconscious. A blond boy ran to Laurance and shook him trying to wake him up.

"Dante what is wrong with you? I think you killed Laurance!" another boy with blueish hair ran to Lawrance and started laughing.

"Garroth stop being dramatic, he's just knocked out. Wouldn't be the first time he got hit in the head. Remember when he was trying to hit on Donna and Logan knocked him out with one punch or the time he tried to hit on that redheaded girl from Scaleswind and he got his butt kicked by her in Boxing Or the time he tried to hit on Kawaii-chan and her dolls kicked his butt." He grabbed a stick and began poking Laurance's body.

Garroth groaned and looked around for a teacher and spotted Aphmau watching them. His face grew red and he elbowed Dante in the side then whispered to him "Dante stop poking him the new girl is watching us."

Dante only laughed and turned around smiling but his smiled fades and his face turned from confident into shy "Oh hey, didn't see you there.." Aphmau could only laugh at the situation as she hopped down from her seat. "

"Well I guess I should say thank you, I guess he really does talk to all the girls like that." Sighing softly Aphmau walked close to the boys then extended her hand. "I'm Aphmau by the way. I didn't get to say hello to the rest of the class, Kawaii-chan and Donna kept asking me questions."

Garroth froze and stared at Aphmau then flinched harshly as Dante jabbed him in the side."I'm.. I'm..-"

"His name is Garroth and I am Dante, we are both Guards in training, same with lover boy over there" he jabbed his thumb in Laurance's direction. "What about you?" he shook her hand a bit to firmly and smiled.

Pulling away from the handshake Aphmau rubbed the back of her neck and looked away slightly embarrassed. "I am actually studying to be a temp lord till the heir is of age."

"Wait your gonna be a lord? I don't think I've ever heard of a girl being a lord before."

Garroth shook away his embarrassment and stood up straight then bowed "Forgive my previous behavior. If I had known I was speaking to a Lord in training I would have acted as such." He lifted his head and smiled. "I hope you can forgive us for our improper manners." His eyes moved toward Dante and his face grew stoic "Dante you should take Laurance to ether the head of healing Magicks Lord Burt or to one of the students in training."

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes at the change of Garroth's behavior but its understandable since Garroth and Laurance have been in training longer then he has. "Fine, since I am dealing with this lump you can give Aphmau the tour." Laughing at himself Dante dragged Laurance to the front entrance leaving Garroth and Aphmau alone.

Aphmau giggled softy at the small blush forming on Garroth's face. He shook it off and nodded then turned toward the raven haired girl. "Now Lord Aphmau if you would like to follow me I can guide you through out our school. " she nodded to him and smiled sweetly.

"You don't have to call me Lord, I am not one yet and I will not be one forever."

"That maybe the case but as a guard in training I must get use to addressing those worthy for the title as such."

"If you say so. Please lead the way then. I don't know much of this school since I just moved a few days ago."

The Blond started walking then began pointing and explaining parts of the school. "The school is separated into 5 sections, North is for Lord studies and trainings, South is for Guard training, West is for Magicks and East is for Witchery. The middle section where we were this morning is for studies that interact with in each training such as specific combat like hand to hand. You never know when you will lose your weapons or a Barrier was cast to prevent your Magicks. Religious study of our Lady Irene, and anything that will improve our villages. As well as give us a chance to interact with different types of people who may or may not be apart of our future homes. " Aphmau smiled to herself as she could see the sparkle in Garroth's eyes. This wasn't just a school to him it seemed but a home.

"Its amazing, shame there are so many qualifications just to enroll. When my foster mother showed me the paper work I thought my head would explode."

"Unfortunately when Lord Puu graduated and took lordship of Neapolitan village the school had to make changes to prevent another lazy lord such as himself. Thankfully his villages have a good guard force to handle it." He took a double take on what she just said "Excuse me you said foster mother or am I mistaken?"

The smile faded from Aphmau's face, she looked away and took a deep breath. "Yes, I did say that. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to talk about it." Garroth turned to her quickly with worry on his face.

"Oh Irene, Lady Aphmau I am ever so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I wasn't sure if I heard you right and I didn't want to seem like I ignored an important statement such as that, I am so sor-" his words stopped as a hand pressed ageist his lips.

"Garroth you're rambling, its alright anyway. Its just a hard thing to talk about." her smile grew back on her face. "Now I'm going to move my hand and you're gonna take a deep breath and relax. Also 'Lady Aphmau?' I kinda like the ring to that over 'Lord'." she moved her hand and smirked as Garroth took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Lady Aphmau, I maybe the most trained of our age group I am however not the best at speaking casually unless its Laurance and Dante. Then again those two pretty much forced me to talk casual after me and Laurance got into a fight when I accidentally insulted his step sister Cadenzia." The bell rang loudly and Garroth looked at the clock on the wall. "Time for class, I believe I have sword training. Who do you have? I may have to escort you further."

"I have Merchant and economy with Mr Oliver and Zoey"

Garroth noticed her eyes lit up with glee then pointed to a hallway "Well that would be in the middle of the building and take that hallway and its room M21, Would you like me to accompany you or do you think you can handle it?"

Laughing softly Aphmau moved into a sassy pose. "Of course I can. I'm not a Lord in training for nothing." With a flick of her hair she turned on her heel and walked down the hall way leaving Garroth staring at her with widen eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: The Spar

Garroth stood there for several moments replaying what just happened in his head, the sassy hair flip repeated multiple times causing his face to go red. The bell rang more shaking him out of his trance. Looking at the clock he was late for the first time to anything in years. 'Crap you can't look at her that way. You are a guard, she is a Lord. As well as you just met her.' he quickly dashed to the south end of the building racing to the training room. Moments later he made it to the room only to see that the teacher wasn't there but all eyes were on him. He walked in silence taking his seat on the floor and sat in a traditional manner on the pillow. A minute later the Teacher entered from the back room reeking of 'Root beer'

"Hey kids, I am our new teacher y'all can call me Dale. I am one of the head guard of Phoenix Drop" he moved over to the training weapon rack and pulls out a sword and shield. "Today we are going to spar but you will each choose your own weapons and learn how to fight against an opponent with different skills." Dale looked around and noticed two students were missing. "Does anyone know where Lawrance and Dante are?"

Garroth stood up interlocking his hands behind his back. "Unfortunately during free break Lawrance got a small head injury, Dante volunteered to take him to a healer and watch over him till he wakes up."

Dale laughed loudly "Let me guess he tried to hit on a girl gain and she beat him up?"

"No sir, it was a rouge football."

"Oh.." Dale hiccuped a few times before continuing. "Thank you Garroth. Now all of you can go pick out your weapons."

As everyone rushed over to the weapons rack, Garroth took his time making his way to the rack on the other side of the classroom. He smiled to himself as he picked up an old sword and shield. Both were very worn down, but what caught his eye was the name carved into them 'Vylad'.

"Garroth you will be sparing with the new student Zenix."

Nodding, Garroth slipped on a training mask then trudged over to the middle of the room as he stared at his opponent. The boy cloaked in a hood and mask concealing his face except his brown eyes. He donned practice armor which was strange for this level of class, but Garroth just shook it off and took a defensive position. Sword in hand, shield up protecting his chest, he spread his feet apart for quick movements. Zenix, took a similar position, but instead chose to use his sword as a shield. Zenix however kept his feet close together, having difficulties staying balanced. Dale took his place next to them, flag in hand.

"On three you will fight, If you wish to stop say Apple. Anything goes except to blows to the back of the head, the heart and face. Two out of Three points wins the match." Garroth took a deep breath. "One." he shifted slightly to put weight on his back leg. "Two." His eyes narrows in concentration as he began to target Zenix weak points. "Three!" Dale waved the flag then jumped back giving the boys room to fight.

Zenix rushed over to Garroth and swung his sword in powerful but uncoordinated strikes. Taking advantage of the others inexperience. Garroth put his shield in front of him then used it to shove his opponent back using most of his weight as a leverage. Disoriented Zenix fell backwards onto his back. Dropping his sword and looked above him. He saw the tip of the others blade in front of his face mere centimeters from his nose. The training bell rang. "One point to Garroth." Garroth extended a hand to help the younger one up. Then spoke in a respectful voice.

"Zenix try not to attack randomly. Instead of trying to disorient me you made it easier to block your moves and harder to keep your balance."

Zenix nodded in response and went back to the starting points. This time the boy placed his feet apart copying Garroth's previous position and moved his sword using two hands instead of one for better control. Dale waved the flag once more this time Garroth rushed forward swinging his blade at a powerful angle. The younger boy moved his sword in defense blocking Garroth's attack. He smiled in pride. Using his position he shifted his leg next to Garroth's then quickly spun away allowing Garroth to fall forward as he aimed a kick to the oldest in the back. But Garroth was much more experienced then Zenix and was able to shift his body in a different direction then anticipated, using his shield to block the other boy's kick. Once again shoving him backwards onto his back. As Garroth approached Zenix had moments to think about what to do next. He noticed the other favored one leg over the other then he smiled to himself. As soon as he was close enough Zenix swung his leg hitting Garroth's ankle.

A swear escaped his lips as Zenix came in contact with his leg. An old wound from his childhood lied there and was burning in pain as he toppled over grasping it tightly. He looked up at Zenix who was smiling as the tip of his blade poked his chest.

"Point for Zenix. Garroth are you ok to continue or shall we call this a draw?" Dale walked over with a concerned look on his face.

"I will be fine. Just give me a moment to regain my bearings." Garroth turned to Zenix with a smile. "Good job by the way. Not many people would have noticed that." Taking a deep breath he stood up wincing slightly as the dulling pain in his leg. Both boys moved back into position as dale walked over.

The teacher hiccuped softly then raised the flag above his head. "Alright boys, this be the winning point. This time anything goes, just don't cause permanent damage ok?" Both boys nodded at him. He turned to a student in the back of the classroom. "You be ready on stand by for healing." The girl nodded to Dale. "Alright. Go!" he flung the flag down then jumped back once more giving the boys even more room.

This time both boys rushed forward. Bringing their weapons back then striking, the clinks and clanks of contact rang loudly through the room. Each time Garroth swung Zenix blocked, each time Zenix aimed for his leg Garroth blocked with his shield. Minutes flew by and both boys were getting exhausted. Zenix visibly more then Garroth. Smiling to himself the Blond jumped several steps back as Zenix began swinging at him. The wall closing in behind him, using this to his advantage Garroth Jumped up higher than expected. Zenix froze in slight fear as his blade pierced the wooden wall. The older landed on his blade then kicked him in the shoulder, forcing him to fall back. Panicking Zenix placed his hands behind him and somersaulted away. As he flipped his foot collided with Garroth's chin causing the other to fall over to the ground.

On the ground Garroth started laughing then Dale rushed over to him and looked him over. Taking a deep breath he turned to Zenix and smiled "Match Point Zenix. Though Garroth I should give you style points for that move you did. But Zenix got you good with that flip."

"That he did Sir." Garroth stood up and stuck his hand out to assist the younger boy. "You did good. No one has won against me since Laurance and Dante." After Zenix stood up he bowed then moved out of the way for the next pair. For a few moments he stood net to the weapons rack staring at his sword and shield. 'There is potential for that new kid. He reminds me of Zane when he was younger.' A figure appeared in the corner of his vision and shook him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Zenix standing net to him. The boy bowed to him then stood up straight taking a to stiff position.

"Hello Garroth, it was a pleasure sparring against you. To be quite honest I was surprised when my foot got you. Are you ok?"

A bruise was forming on the bottom of Garroth's chin. He rubbed it subconsciously then smiled. "Of course I am, and to be honest myself I wasn't expecting myself to jump and land on your blade. I was expecting you to pull back or collide with the wall." Both of them started laughing. "I do have some advice if you would like them." He saw a sparkle in the younger ones eyes.

"I would like that."

Garroth began to circle around Zenix examining him. "Well first you mustn't be so stiff when talking to others, same goes for combat. I was able to take advantage of that when you were losing your balance just standing. Second from your combat style I recommend you try ether a two handed weapon like a Claymore or a Sabre. I personally use a Longsword and a Claymore when I do not have my shield. He felt a warmth in his chest as the younger stared at him with widen eyes. The only other thing I can say is try not to panic so much when you make a move and your opponent counters. I noticed that when your blade got stuck in the wall." Zenix nodded and seemed to smile beneath his mask. The bell rang and everyone tuned to Dale for permission to leave.

"Seems like Garroth and Zenix took a lot longer then I thought. You kids can leave. If any of you wants to train after school my door is open especially you first year young'ins. Oh and Garroth go get your chin checked out. You got a nasty bruise."

All the students bowed then rushed out of the room for after school training or to go home. Garroth headed to Dr, Doctor's office instead hoping ether him or Lord Burt was in. a few moments later He felt a presence behind him. Carefully he over his shoulder and saw Zenix following him. Smiling to himself he walked down the hallway, he turned a corner then waited for him to turn as well. As predicted Zenix appeared from the corner then jumped in surprise seeing Garroth waiting for him. "If you wanted to come you could have asked."

"Sorry.. I am new and no one else spoke to me other then you.."

"Well lets go, I'm starting to feel that kick you gave me and I need to check on Laurance and Dante." Zenix mask moved with his smile and started fallowing Garroth down the hallway.

(notes: sorry this took abit this was my first time writing a fight scene and I had to do alot of research to get the movement right)


	4. Chapter 3: Something Strange

Garroth and Zenix entered Lord Burt's office and the blond rolled his eyes as he saw Dante asleep in a chair and Laurance snoring loudly on the bed next to him. The younger boy moved closer to Dante and began poking his face in curiosity. His masked moved with his smirk as the blue haired boy wouldn't wake then turned to Garroth. "So these are your friends?"

Garroth shook his head then massaged his temples in annoyance toward his friends. "Yes, now please step aside so I can wake them up." a mischievous smile formed on his lips as he looked over his friends.

Zenix nodded and stepped aside looking at Garroth with curiosity then smiled widely as he watched the older boy pick up Dante and slowly moved him to lie down next to Laurence. He grinned wildly as the blue head started snuggling ageist the redhead and sighed in comfort. He took a few steps back then clapped his hands loudly watching them stirred awake. Laurance woke up first and saw Garroth and Zenix and stared with a confused look on his face.

"Garroth what are you doing here and who is the kid?" He felt something move around near his stomach and his eyes darted down and saw Dante snuggling ageist his side. His eyes widen with panic and he quickly pushed Dante out of the bed, freaking out. He heard a thump as Dante fell to the floor and a cry in pain. He quickly turned to Garroth who was laughing his heart out. "This is not what it looks like! I swear to Irene herself!"

Dante stood up holding his head in pain, looking back and forth between the chair and bed with confusion. "How did I end up on the bed? I could have sworn I feel asleep in the chair.." The other boys could see the gears turning in his head as he put together what happen.. He turned quickly to glare at Garroth. "That isn't funny Garroth!"

Garroth held himself ageist the desk laughing hysterically at Laurance's and Dante's reaction, catching his breath he smiled to Laurance and Dante. "Oh its funny." He turned to Zenix grinning. "Right Zenix? I am sure I am not the only one laughing. The younger boy looked over raising an eyebrow. Then quickly shook his head rapidly.

"Don't get me involved! I am just a bystander."

All four of them started laughing hysterically then packed up their belongings and made their way to the exit. At the school entrance they all said their goodbyes and headed off, Dante, Garroth and apparently Zenix all lived in the same direction leaving Laurance alone as he waited for Cadenza. The red head's mind began to wander to the new girl. Irene knows how much he wanted to punch Garroth and Dante for ruining his chances but hopefully Aphmau will understand. He heard something behind him and assumed it was Cadenza but his eyes grew wide as he saw a gray haired teen girl cloaked in a skin tight black hoodie, what caught his eyes was her eye color, he only knew one girl with purple eyes and gray hair. He felt his heart stop when she looked at him, she ran away. With out thinking he chased after her. She was fast, a lot faster them most humans, he turned the corner to an alleyway and she was gone. All that was in the alleyway was a journal in a language he couldn't read. Signing softly he placed the book in his bag and headed back to the school. 'That couldn't have been her could it?' he looked ahead and saw his step sister standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

"Laurance!? Where were you? I was about to head home with out you." Cadenza looked at him and her expression changed to a worried look "You ok? You look like you have seen a ghost?."

Laurance shook his head to clear his thoughts then flashed his trademark smile. "Yeah I'm fine, maybe that blow to my head is effecting me more then Lord Burt thought. Both redheads started laughing and Cadenza smiled and started walking north.

"So have you seen the new girl? I love her fashion sense though she does over do it a bit on the purple. I think a lilac would look better then lavender with her complexion."

"Aren't those both purple?" He rolled his eyes at the over exaggerated gasp that escaped Cadenza lips

"Laurance no! That's like saying Sky blue and Baby Blue are the same Or the Auburn, Amber and Gold shades of my hair is the same as the Amber of yours!"

He looked at here and rose one eyebrow "You just said Amber twice!" he looks forward and sees the path to the top of the village "Hey race you to the top of the hill!" He smiled and punches her shoulder lightly then bolts down the road to the hilltop. He laughed loudly as Cadenza yells at him and starts chasing him

"Laurance you cheater!"

A few minutes past as he dodges branches and rocks as he continued to climb, something felt different though. As he got closer he noticed that the road was cleaner and some trees were gone. He made it to the top and looked ahead in confusion. Cadenza caught up to him and furrowed her brow. "There's a house? When was there a house here?"

"I don't know but I have a strange feeling about it. We should go home, today has has been very strange. Both redheads turned around and rushed down the hill to home.

Its been a few weeks since that day and Laurance was more distracted then normally. His mind kept repeating the events that happened. Laurance couldn't shake the feeling off, first the silver haired girl, now that house. 'What in Irene's name is going on in Phoenix drop.' he wondered. He looked over to Cadenza who was chatting to some of the other students. 'Whatever it is I hope it stays away from us.' He felt someone tap his shoulder and he quickly turned around then froze as he saw Aphmau.

"Hey Laurance are you ok? You seem to be spacing out a lot lately. Garroth said it was normal but you seem more distracted then bored." She smiled softly and sat on the chair next to him. "If somethings bothering you, you can talk to me."

He felt his face go warm as she spoke. She voice was soft and filled with concern but was cheery much different then when others would try to 'help' him they normally just wanted to talk to Cadenza or his father. He smiled back and rubbed his neck in nervousness. He honestly didn't want to bother Aphmau with his thoughts. "I'm ok, just a lot on my mind. Its my last year and its strange thinking I'm going back home and being a guard instead of 'The adoptive son' as they always called me."

Aphmau puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "People called you that? Her face softened and she placed her hand on his cheek." "You're Laurance and you will always be Laurance, just cause you were adopted doesn't mean you are not his son. I'm sure your father treats you like any father would. Though I don't remember my family just my foster mom and my new family."

"Aphmau! Laurance!" Both of them turned to the voice and Laurance rolled his eyes while Aphmau squeaked in surprised as Cadenza quickly hugged Aphmau. "Come on guys we have to go to Assembly! There is a school wide announcement."

"Wait what? That hasn't happened since.." Laurance quickly stood up and started a face pace to the outside court yard. Due to the amount of students the school didn't have room inside for every student so when there was an issue or a danger they gathered outside instead. He could hear both girls chasing after him trying to keep up but he wouldn't slow down as the feeling in his gut was getting stronger. He quickly turned to the closest door and rushed to the guards post. Another thing the school did was divide the students so when a statement refereed to a specific group like Guards or Lords they could see who wasn't paying attention. He took his spot next to Garroth who had a worried look on his face and Dante who just was confused.

"Garroth, Dante do you have an Idea what is going on?"

"Sorry Laurance, Dante and I were on our way to class when we over heard teachers talking about the assembly."

A voice started talking loudly being projected with magicks "Attention students!" All three boys tuned to the voice and their faces turned pale. Up on the stage was Dale the combat instructor and head guard of Phoenix drop, Zoey was standing where Lord Burt should be and what scared Laurance the most was Ulrich was standing where Joh the current lord of Meteli should be. Ulrich stood up straight and turned to the Lords in training. "There is an emergency going on that is affecting Lords and Lords in training. You may or may not be aware but the past few weeks lords have been doing missing or-" he took a deep breath and looked above the students, he couldn't look any of them in the eyes. "Killed.. Until this situation in under control All students who are training to be lords will be escorted by Guards or Guards in training that are in their last year. If you see anyone suspicious of not a member of the school on the property please report, do not engage combat unless its a life or death circumstance. Thank you."

Zoey stood up next and faced the students who are learning Magicks and healing arts. "Those who are learning how to use barriers and healing magicks please be on the watch for anyone who is injured while it maybe a traveler there is a possibility it is someone who wants to harm your villages. All Magicks classes and Healing classes will now be merged together for self defense. Any Guard or Lord who wishes to join may so you can protect and heal yourself if you are ever alone. If you wish for individual training please see me after school and we can start planing a course.

Dale stood up next and faced the Guards. His face was the most Stoic anyone has ever seen, this must be more serious then they are making it seem. "Guards, Lords and Magicks users. The Training room will be open for everyone now If you want to learn how to weld a weapon to protect yourself you may. We understand you are all still young and many of you are in your first and second years and those who are graduating soon were most likely not expecting something like this so soon, but we want to keep you safe, As head Guard of Phoenix drop I will personally make sure you are all safe with in the village, school and in your homes. If you have any concerns or questions please ask us and we will try out best to inform you. Thank you and you are dismissed." He sat down and looked to the sky trying his hardest to start emotionless. But seeing all those young faces makes it difficult especially since he has a new born at home.

After the speech was done everyone started to go their own way for trainings, others were gossiping trying to figure out what is going on. Garroth just stared at the stage then tuned to Laurance. The redhead looked very pale and his hands were shaking Ulrich being here means something happened in Meteli. "Laurance go talk to Ulrich I'm sure your father and Joh are alright." Laurance nodded and walked away, the blond could tell Laurance was holding back his emotions, but being close friends allowed Garroth to read his face well.

"Garroth should we go with him?"

"No, Laurance needs to talk to Ulrich alone. If he needs us he will find us." Sighing softly he turned to the other direction and headed to the training room. "We need to go train and I need to show you how to fight weaponless better."

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and followed Garroth and looked back to Laurance "If you say so Garroth.. I hope he will be ok."


End file.
